moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Blades of Greymane
::"There is honor in a death well earned, but there is dishonor in sending men to die. Life is to be cherished." ''- Korvask the White'' The Blades of Greymane are a long standing Gilnean military regiment currently led by Lord Berenal Grayblade. The order currently bases its self within Gregor's Crossing. The Blades, traditionally a Gilnean only regiment, has opened its doors to those not of Gilneas following Gilneas' rejoining the Alliance. Rather than focus all of its time to the current front in Gilneas as most remaining regiments have, the Blades also devote their time to war fronts outside of their own home, to represent Gilneas in the Alliance forces. History Though much of the Blades' history was lost with the fall of Gilneas and the destruction of their home of Duskhaven, the earliest mentions of the Blades can be found throughout Gilnean history. Founded by a man known as Korvask the White, the Blades were one of the first regiments of Gilneas in its infancy. Originally known as simply The Blades, though some sources say they were named The Blades of Korvask, the suffix of Greymane was adopted shortly after the Greymane family came into power in Gilneas. Staunch loyalists, the Blades were known for their stalwart courage and determination to the field of battle. Their first leader, Korvask, was quoted in saying that while there is honor in death, one should weigh in the consequences. Leaders of the Blades have taken from this example, refusing to commit to charges seen as suicide without the cause being proper, and seeing no dishonor in retreat if it saves the lives of men. Korvask settled the Blades in Southern Gilneas, where at the time rumor of a naval invasion from the newly independant Kul Tiras or the island nation of Tol Barad were circulating. Despite these rumors never coming to fruition, the fort of Korvask's followers would eventually make their home in the town later known as Duskhaven. Duskhaven would prove to be the home of the Blades for countless years up until its destruction. During the Northgate rebellion, the Blades were seen as the face of the loyalists. Remaining stalwart to the crown in all of its pursuits, they often were pitted against the Northgate rebels in crucial battles. During the capture of Darius Crowley, The Blades played a key role in preventing Crowley's escape by waylaying his reinforcements elsewhere. The Shattering The Blades were mostly scattered during the outbreak in Gilneas city, the few squads stationed there aided in the evacuation, though most perished to save the fleeing civilians, as was their duty. Following the evacuation, the Blades were withdrawn from the outlying towns they'd been assigned to by High Commander Haric, the current leader at the time, to Emberstone Village. When the Shattering occured and the wall was broken, The Blades were first responders. Ringing true to Korvask's words, each member present fell in battle for a worthy cause; the protection of Gilneas' people. It was during this bloodbath that the Blades, save one man, were slain. Continuing the Lineage While the Blades had been called out to the wall, the man known as Sergeant Berenal Grayblade was suffering the worgen affliction. One of the first Worgen cured by Krennan Aranas' potions, Berenal had not been in his right mind to heed the call of Commander Haric when it was given, and had deemed the protection of the fleeing civilians of Duskhaven from the Forsaken as his priority. Unfortunately, word reached Berenal that the Blades had fallen during the fall of the Wall, and he had been granted the title of High Commander now that the rest of the Blades were dead. Following the evacuation of Gilneas, Berenal set out for Stormwind along with a large portion of his Gilnean kin to revive the Blades. Initially, the order was similar to that of the other regiments still functioning, the reclaimation of Gilneas. However, after the mainland was reclaimed and several daring bouts with the Forsaken, Berenal changed the direction of the Blades. Seeing that Gilneas had enough orders protecting it, but not enough representing it to the Alliance, the Blades dedicated themselves to the Alliance war front, representing Gilneas along the way. Having seen the dedication of their new allies, the Blades also opened their doors to those not of Gilneas, with the understanding that those who would join would be fighting for the Alliance in the name of Gilneas. With their ancestral home destroyed, the Blades set their base in the ruins of Pyrewood Village, rebuilding the area for their own. After many back and forth battles in the area and losing Pyrewood several times, Pyrewood was destroyed for a final time, causing the Blades to withdraw into Gilneas for their base, to Stormglen Village. After the campaign in Andorhal, the Blades withdrew from Stormglen, instead basing in Greymane Manor, modifying it to work as a fort. Following the events in the Headlands that led to mercenaries taking over Gregor's Crossing once Lord Xavier Gregor had died, the Blades have moved into Gregor's Crossing as a base of operations. Current Status The Blades continue to represent Gilneas as a unified fighting force within the Alliance to this day. Though Pyrewood has fallen, The Blades continue their fight across Azeroth where ever they are called upon. The Blades have also had a crucial role in the foundation of The Bulwark, an organization led by the Blade's High Commander, Berenal Grayblade, to answer the call of the Alliance on war fronts, not just the war in Pandaria, as an organized force to be reckoned with. Divisions of the Blades The Blades are comprised of three divisions in which the soldiers are placed depending on their skill sets and specilizations. The Infantry Division Formerly led by Blade Champion John "Reaper" McCallan (MIA), the Infantry Division, now under the command of Blade Champion Jayden Dragonsblade, comprises the majority of the ranks of the Blades, it's men proudly wearing their heavy mithril armor and ready to sacrifice everything to defend Gilneas. The Shadows of Gilneas Originally commanded by the now-retired Ranger General Codenia Clytherow, Major Aeliren Chesterhill has taken command of the division. Using the advantages of agility and stealth, the men and women of the Shadows are trained in various techniques useful in situations such as recon and stealth, their numerous skills used both in and out of combat. The Caster Corps Previously headed by Commander Sage Grayblade, command of the division was passed down to Alfred Halforth following her tragic demise. As of recently, Halforth stepped downas leader of the Corps, leaving the gnome mage Aubrynn Scorchbolt in command. The Corps dedicate themselves to the mastery of the Arcane arts, using their skills to protect themselves and their allies in combat. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gilneas Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds